Until You
by JAMBERLOVERFOREVER
Summary: Liam is living with his brother, Jack. But didn't think, he would miss Elm Tree, this much. Or more importantly somebody, in Elm Tree.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Liam POV_

I miss Elm Tree. More to the point, I miss her. Elektra. Yeh, I understand that we're ment to hate each other, but she's the only girl, who gave me a challenge, who didn't fall, for me in a heartbeat, 'cause lets face it i'm pretty hot. Screw it, I need to tell 'er, how I feel. But i'm scared, I know, I know, Liam O'donovan, scared of talking to a girl, laugh all you want, haha, very funny. Well get over it, as I have told you before, this girl is different. I get butterflies in my stomach, my palms start to sweat, my heart thumps so loud against my chest, I think she can hear it, and-oh god I sound like a girl right now. I've lost it.

"Jack." I called, but got no reply. So i screamed his name :JJJJAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK". He then barged into my room, in a towel, with a frying pan. "Wheres, the murderer, he asked frantically, I burst out laughing, my brother, the stupidest, policeman ever. "There is no murderer, I just needed to ask you something. "Oh, what do you need to ask me?"

"Well I was gonna, ask if I could stay at, Elm Tree for a few days."

"Why?"He asked me, as if he knew something, I didn't.

"Well, I miss, Frank, he is my, best mate after all."

"Are you sure you just don't, miss a certain girl, with blue streaks in her hair?"

"Wha-what, w-why would you t-think, that?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, you like her, remember before we left?"

_Flashback_

"Give me back, my diary Liam" Elektra was screaming to me.

"Never" I said with an evil laugh. I started reading it aloud, to the whole living room, I decided to give Elektra, a proper goodbye, by stealing he diary.

I only got a couple sentences but they where good, I read

"I like him so, much. Although, I gave a shitty, impression to him. I just want to run up to, him and kiss him, I want my first kiss to be with him, only him-" I got cut of there, by Elektra, stealing her diary, back. She looked pissed. So I did the only brave thing I could think of, I grabbed my brother and ran. "Bye everyone." I shouted behind my shoulder, while locking eyes, with Elektra, and giving her my sexy smirk. She blushed, and looked down. Yes, I Liam O'donovan, made, Elektra Perkins, of all people blush. Score.

_End Flashback_

"So whats that gotta do with you thinking, I like her?" I asked, hoping to throw him of the truth.

"Well I saw the way you too, looked at each other, when you said goodbye."

"Fine. I like her. Can I go to Elm Tree?" I said, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Sure, let me call Mike first."

_10 minutes later_

Jack, came into my room, again and told me, "Mike said you can go, for the week, so pack your things, i'm dropping you of at seven."

It's now 1pm, so that gives me a few hours, cool better get packing.

_Time skip to 7pm_

Jacks, just dropped me of, so it's time to make an entrence, O'donovan, style.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER JAMEBRLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN TBR**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

Rhysthebeast

TheJetsetLife

Elekiamlover

CharlieSMarts12 7

Guest

Liam POV

Everyone is at dinner, perfect. I started to climb, up the wall to my bedroom. I tried the window, and it was unlocked. Yes. I went up to the attic, and got, two water guns, I filled one, with liamade, and the other with gross slimy goo, that Frank and I made. It's gross, but awesome.

I managed to go down the stairs without, a sound. But that's not a surprise. I've snuck out of this place so much I know every detail.

I burst threw the kitchen door, and squirted the water guns, (which where not filled with water), and squirted it at everyone. People where, screaming, and ducking under the table, while I was laughing. Then my water guns ran out. Damn, Mike looks mad. It's quite funny. "Alright, Mike?" Liam, how did you get in here, and why did you spray us with whatever this is?" Mike said sternly. "Well, Mike I went threw, the window, and I sprayed you because, I had to make an entrance." I said flatly.

I saw Elektra holding in a laugh, and smirked. I love seeing her smile and knowing I'm the cause of it-hold your self together, O'Donovan. Geez. "Liam, my office now."

"You would 'ave thought I still lived 'ere, aye Mike." I said with a cheeky grin. But went anyway.

_Elektra POV_

He's here. Why? Probably for Frank, but there might be a tiny, miniscule of hope that he came for me. Maybe? Who am I kidding I pushed him over a pool table. You have no idea how much I regret that. I'm so glad Liam didn't finish reading my diary, 'cause otherwise he would've seen it was about him. That would be awkward. "Hey Elektra why were you staring at Liam?" Said Johnny, why can't he mind his own bloody business?

"I wasn't, what's it to you anyway?" I snapped at him, in a threatening manner. "N-nothing." Ha. Wimp.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review **

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I won't be able to update a lot in the next week, or so, also how do you want Liam and Elektra to get together?**

**Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN TBR**

_Tyler POV_

Finally everyone is downstairs in the living room. I can get on with my prank. I have been thinking of a way to get this perfect all night. I have the perfect way to make a fool of Liam and Elektra. I've typed up a note that I wrote this morning, while everyone else was still asleep. Now all I have to do is put it under Liam's door and wait, for him to find it. This is gonna be epic.

_Liam POV_

I need to think of a way to tell Elektra how I feel. I know if I don't tell 'er now, i never will. Maybe I will just tell 'er on my last day then run before she kills me. No, that makes me to much of a wimp.

"Liam,your shot."

"Wha?" I asked confused.

"We're playing pool and it's your shot, are you ok, you've been distracted all game."

"I'm fine Frank, just thinking of a new prank."

Frank gave me a knowing smile, as I won the game. I decided that I needed to get prepared to ell Elektra, so I told Frank I was going to my room. I opened my door and there was note, weird. It was typed up, it said

_To Liam,_

_I love you._

_Elektra_

She loves me. I have to tell 'er I love 'er too. She's in the hall now walking to her room. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the toy cupboard. "Oi, waddya want Liam?" She asked in her usual moody self.

"I love you, too."

"What are you going on about." I guess she's playing had to get.

"Your note that said I love you, I love you too." I told her.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, is this your idea of a joke." She's making me mad why can't she just admit, it.

_Elektra POV_

What the hell is he talking about? He's toying with my feelings.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, is this your idea of a joke." I asked him, honestly who does he think he his, he waved a piece of paper in the air and shouted "THIS, THIS IS WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT." I opened it, it read

_To Liam,_

_I love you._

_Elektra_

"What I never wrote this." I said. That must have been his breaking point, because he pinned me to a wall, and started kissing me roughly, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrence, when I denied he became frustrated and squeezed my butt, causing me to gasp in surprise and stuck his tongue down my throat. When he pulled away I shouted "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Before storming out.

I can't believe that was my first kiss, as much as I wanted to kiss him, I didn't want it be like that.

_Liam POV_

What did I just do?

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe **


	4. AN

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**I'm not going to be able to update for 1-2 weeks as i'm moving back to England and won't have internet hope you understand :) 3**

**Chloe**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN TBR**

Liam POV

"I hope you know the consequences of what you have done" Mike told me sternly.

"I do and i'm sorry" I said I can't believe she's gone and it's all because of me.

24 hours earlier (still Liam's POV)

It's been a couple of days and Elektra still hasn't talked to me, as for me i'm still trying to find out who wrote that letter. I'm so mad. Why'd someone do that I wanted to tell 'er in my own time.

_Tyler POV_

This is the best prank that i've ever done. Liam and Elektra won't even say hi to each other. Time for part two of my plan. I'm going to lock them in the attic, which will have a hidden walkie talkie, so with my other walkie talkie I can listen to there conversation, and maybe let the other people listen in, as well.)

_Elektra POV _

Two days have gone by since the_ incident _and i'm still avoiding Liam. I just don't know if I can face him. He took my first kiss and it reminded me of a person that tried to do the same thing. Why'd he have to go and do that for?

"LLLLLUUUUUUUNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHHHH" She's so loud it's so annoying. I better get down there.

_Tyler POV_

After lunch is when i'm going to strike.

**Hope you liked it. Finally got internet back ;)**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN TBR**

_Elektra POV_

_12 hours earlier (just finished lunch)_

When I was a little girl I knew I was different from my family. My sister she was the opposite of me she was popular, smart and all the guys wanted her, whereas I had no friends, was never smart enough, and when a guy spoke to me it was about Melissa. I was bullied for years then I met Callie she introduced me to the cobras I got tough and from that day on, no one ever tried to bully me again except _him_.

Callie and I were best mates she then got a boyfriend his name was Sam. Sam had a friend that Callie wanted me to meet, I thought why not. I went met Sam's friend his name was Jake he treated me like I was special for the first time I felt like I could trust someone I told him stuff I hadn't even told Callie. I trusted him but turns out that I shouldn't have.

Although just as I was thinking these thoughts a breathless Tyler came running into my room "E-Elektra elektra r-rats a-a-atic need h-help"

"What is going on, Tyler?"

"Theres a rats nest in the attic" he gasped out.

"Really thats it whatever i'll go look at it" I said-"baby" i muttered under my breath as I walked past him. I can't believe that's why he bothered me.

_Liam POV _

I was just thinking about ways to get Elektra back when Tyler just barged into my room out of breath he looked terrified,

"R-r-rats a-attic h-help."

"Tyler what's going on?"

"I saw a rats nest in the attic will you go check it out with me?"

"Fine lets go." I said walking out of my room.

i went into the attic and heard the door slam behind me I turned around hearing a key being turned in the lock, I tried to open the door but it was locked,

"TYLER" I screamed. I decided to go up into the attic and I saw Elektra she turned around when hearing me. She looked annoyed to see me.

_Elektra POV_

What is he doing here? Is he stalking me or something I wish he would just disappear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Tyler said there where rats up here, and he wanted me to check it out, then he locked the so wha' 'bout you?"

"He said the same to me."

"He tricked us." He said.

"Well done captain obvious."

I hate Tyler so much. Why now? Why with him?

"So since we're stuck 'ere we can talk about us-" but before he continued I cut him of

"there is no us, you kissed me I pushed you away that's the end of it."

"So wha' you gonna say tha' you didn't feel anythin' 'cause I won't believe you."

"Believe what you want Liam." I told him. I can't take this anymore he's gonna be just like _Jake. _First chance I get i'm outta here.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN TBR**

**Sorry for not updating I just started a new school. **

_Elektra POV_

He found me. How? How did he find me? I though he went to prison for stealing. Why does this always happen to me?

_10 hours earlier (still Elektra's POV)_

We have been stuck in this attic for two hours already. Liam has tried to talk to me. But I didn't let him. I hate not being able to get out of places it makes me feel, trapped. But I won't tell anyone because that would make me weak. And I am not weak.

Liam keeps on staring at me. It's creepy. He opens his mouth to say something, nut I stop him before a word have even left his mouth. I need to think, about everything.

_Liam POV_

I keep trying to tell 'er I love 'er but she keeps cutting me off. Why won't she just let me in? Girls, I will never understand them. I guess it is partly my fault I came onto strong.

But she is just being stubborn, by not talking to me. I'm so bored in this place it's horrible and dusty. I'm gonna talk to 'er no matter what she says.

"Elekt-she shot me a look, but I didn't care-ra"

"What Liam?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you I just needed to tell you how I felt." I stated a little bit angry when she just rolled her eyes.

"why won't you believe me?" I asked her getting more and more frustrated.

"'Cause I've met guys like you acting all innocent trying to get me to believe they loved me, well it's not gonna work." She said getting up, and than started walking towards me.

That was it I just blew up "WELL MAYBE I DON'T LOVE YOU, MAYBE THIS IS ALL JUST A GAME 'CAUSE WHO WOULD LOVE A GIRL LIKE YOU?" I shouted than slapped her round the cheek.

Once I realised what I had done I covered my mouth and tried to apologise but Elektra told me to save it, and she broke the door down and went to 'er room.

Why am I such an idiot?

_Elektra POV_

I knew it. I knew he was just like Jake. I started to pack my bags I'm leaving as soon as it's night and I'm never looking back.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


End file.
